The Less I Know The Better
by DidNothingWrong
Summary: Su único interés desde que entró a la preparatoria era pertenecer al equipo y finalmente lo había logrado. ¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso? Quizás sí. Porque quizás fuera todavía mejor que Mikasa volviese a hablarle. (AU escolar, basado en la canción homónima de Tame Impala) (Two-shot, quizás(?)


Observó la leyenda detrás de la fotografía. Después le dio la vuelta y observó el frente con interés. Casi nostálgico.

Era del día en que le entregaron su camiseta para jugar en el equipo de baloncesto.

Su único interés desde que entró a la preparatoria era pertenecer al equipo y finalmente lo había logrado. ¿Podía haber algo mejor que eso? Quizás sí.

Porque quizás fuera todavía mejor que Mikasa volviese a hablarle.

En la foto aparecía él en el centro, sosteniendo en alto la camiseta, Armin y Mikasa a sus costados. La euforia en el rostro del moreno era incontenible y el orgullo de sus amigos evidente.

La última fotografía que se tomaron los tres juntos.

Tratándose de ella (y de casi cualquier cosa) Eren había pasado por alto mucho, pero justo ahora recordaba que ella no sonreía a menudo.  
En la fotografía ella estaba sonriendo. Radiante como solo las sonrisas de verdad pueden.

Una sonrisa serena e introvertida. Tal como ella.

" _Come on, Superman, say your stupid line"._

Recordó a Mikasa escribiendo tras la fotografía la misma frase que le dijo a él cuando él mismo, casi estupefacto no pudo siquiera articular unas palabras de agradecimiento en el momento que el entrenador Shadis le entregó su nuevo uniforme.

Mikasa, la misma Mikasa que había tomado su distancia con él.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus memorias que escuchó la voz detrás de sí hasta el tercer llamado.

-¡Eren!

Poco interés tenía en cualquier cosa que quisieran decirle en ese momento, pero no quería ser un cabrón con Connie Springer. Optó entonces por guardar la foto en la esquina del casillero, detrás de unos cuantos libros y ropa sucia. Entonces se dio la vuelta lánguidamente para encontrarse con su compañero.

–Shadis dijo que si vuelves a faltar al entrenamiento te dejará fuera ésta temporada. ¿Qué te está pasando?

Ojalá él mismo lo supiera.

La chica junto al más bajo se llevó una patata frita a la boca y produjo un sonido que a Eren solo irritó más.

–Estuve distraído éstos días –respondió el castaño, meditando entonces que hubiese sido mejor responder que había estado enfermo – dile que no volverá a suceder.

Connie sonrió burlonamente.

–Como si eso fuera una explicación válida para ese tipo. Mejor espera tu patada en el culo.

Eren meditaba en silencio una excusa mejor, con la mirada centrada en el piso.

Sasha tragó la comida que traía en la boca y con la lengua relamió las migajas atrapadas en las comisuras de sus labios.

– ¿Es por Mikasa?

Aunque la chica preguntaba sin malicia alguna, Connie le dio un codazo que ocasionó que se le cayera la bolsa de frituras.  
Sasha aulló de pánico al ver lo que más amaba caer y desparramarse por el suelo.

-¡Connie! ¡Iba a guardarlas para la hora libre! –Exclamó la desesperada chica, sin siquiera notar la mirada de reclamo y vergüenza de su amigo.

–Sasha, cállate… -comentó bajando la voz cada vez más. Como si de ese modo Eren no pudiese escucharlo.

Aunque Sasha quiso protestar más, Connie la tomó del antebrazo y se despidió con creciente incomodidad. Se alejó arrastrando a Sasha consigo antes de que Eren siquiera pudiese responder algo.

Eren frunció el ceño y gruñó. Apretó los ojos como si de no hacerlo no pudiese contener su rabia ni un segundo más.

¿Cuándo iban a parar con eso? Si, él estaba enterado. Toda la escuela estaba enterada. ¿Por qué evitar el tema cuándo se trataba de él? ¿Por qué todos asumían que él debería estar molesto al respecto?

Después de todo, era la vida de Mikasa. Y ella había escogido salir con Jean Kirschtein.

Tomó un cuaderno al azar y cerró la puerta del casillero de un golpe. Pasó por encima de las patatas que Sasha dejó en el piso, haciéndolas tronar.  
Ojalá fuera así de fácil deshacerse de todas las cosas irritantes de la vida.

 _Divisó a lo lejos a su amiga de la infancia._

 _No quería dar crédito a lo que veía. Pero él sabía que sus ojos no le engañaban porque estaba completamente sobrio._

 _La mano de Mikasa era sostenida por Kirschtein, quien abría la puerta del gimnasio, dispuesto a marcharse con ella._

 _Aunque Jaeger corrió para alcanzarles, los idiotas de último año, borrachos hasta la coronilla, le impedían el paso.  
Aunque quiso llamarla, ni una palabra salió de su garganta._

 _Lo único que pudo conseguir fue que Mikasa le mirara de reojo antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras de ella. Y él se quedó ahí, respirando el rancio olor a alcohol que los de último año liberaban al reírse._

 _Pareciera que se reían de él. Pareciera que el mismo Kirschtein se reía de él._

 _No fue la mejor sensación de la vida._

–Ese cara de caballo –susurró para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño como si deseara quedarse así por siempre. –ese gran hijo de-

–Jaeger ¿Puedes seguir la lectura?

Entonces volvió a la realidad. Carraspeó un poco y miró asustado al profesor de Francés que le miraba demandante.

–No, profesor, yo…no puedo. –contestó avergonzado.

–Entonces supongo que no estás atento.

–No, señor. –tartamudeó un poco.

Aunque en realidad, aún si él estuviese atento, no hubiese podido continuar la lectura: su francés era un asco.

–Entonces sal del aula y termina de pensar en lo que sea que tengas en la cabeza que parece ser más importante que mi clase.

El profesor Levi no aceptaba ningún tipo de explicación. No le quedó de otra más que agachar la cabeza y acceder.

Pero ni siquiera entonces iban a dejarlo tranquilo, pues justo en ese momento la señorita Ackerman entró al aula.

–Perdón, ¿puedo pasar?

–Si tiene usted una buena justificación del por qué llega tarde, entonces sí, si puede.

–Estaba en entrenamiento.

–Supongo que si usted se divierte más jugando a saltar y aplaudir con sus amigas, puede regresar con ellas.

Mikasa no dijo ni una sola palabra que evidenciara su molestia. Eren debía admitir que era hábil ocultando sus ganas de ahorcar al sarcástico enano.

–No volverá a pasar.

Entonces el hombre le permitió pasar a sentarse.  
Fuera coincidencia o un acto intencional, su hombro rozó con el de Eren al pasar junto a él.

Uno iba de salida y el otro de entrada. Cada quien siguiendo su camino. Sin cruzar miradas siquiera.

¿Era realmente necesario mantener esa distancia? ¿O a alguien le había dolido el orgullo?

Después de clases, caminó junto a Armin rumbo a casa.

 _Solo_ con Armin.

–Has estado muy distraído ésta semana. Marco me informó que también lo estuviste en clase de Francés –comentó su amigo caminando a la par de él.

Al no obtener respuesta, continuó.

-Tratándose de Francés, no me sorprende de ti. Pero después de haber reprobado el último examen, deberías estudiar duro para el que viene.

Y Eren solo asintió. Sus manos dentro de los bolsillos y su mirada perdida en el piso evidenciaban su falta de interés. Fue entonces que el estudioso rubio, preocupado por su amigo, insistió.

–Si quieres… yo te puedo ayudar.

–No, Armin. Gracias. –se apresuró a responder.

 _Mikasa le ayudaba. Antes._

Todavía algunas semanas atrás.

Armin se mostró compasivo. Esperó unos segundos para preguntar:

– ¿Hay algo que te molesta?

Y Armin lo sabía perfectamente. Pero ¿no le molestaría a Eren que incluso su mejor amigo asumiera por su propia cuenta que Mikasa era la causa de su desánimo?

Quizá por eso eran mejores amigos.

–Estoy cansado por los entrenamientos. Shadis se ha puesto exigente.

Aunque esa respuesta fue suficiente para que Armin dejase de insistir, no fue la más adecuada.  
Armin mejor que nadie sabía que Eren ni siquiera había ido a los últimos entrenamientos.

Porque sabía que Mikasa iba a estar ahí también.

 _No había terminado de abrir la gaseosa cuando el contenido espumoso y agitado ya le había saltado en la cara, el pecho e incluso los pantalones. Se quejó bruscamente y tiró del cuello de su camiseta para limpiarse la cara.  
Armin le miraba incómodo, como deseando reírse. Pero eso hubiese sido intolerable para Eren. _

– _¡Eren! Con tu ropa no._

 _Mikasa se apresuró a sacar servilletas de papel sin siquiera prestar atención al notorio enfado de Eren.  
_

– _¡Deja eso! Puedo hacerlo solo._

– _P-pero…–deseaba insistir, pero fue interrumpida una vez más._

– ¡Dije que puedo solo!

– _Eren, tranquilo –infirió el rubio un tanto tembloroso en intención de defender a su amiga, que se mostraba más afligida con cada palabra que el moreno decía.– ella quería ayudar._

– ¡No me importa lo que ella quería! Yo dije que no.

 _A la asiática no le quedó más mirar al piso y acomodar lánguidamente su bufanda sobre su nariz. Pues aún si no hacía frío, por alguna razón que Eren no alcanzó a comprender, ella quería ocultar parcialmente su rostro._

– _Está bien._

Los alumnos que escogían participar en un equipo deportivo se quedaban después de clases y salían (dependiendo del día y del estado de ánimo de su entrenador) entre las cinco y siete de la noche.

No le molestaba que a Armin no le gustara el deporte. Después de todo, Eren podía regresar a casa en compañía de Mikasa ¿No?

Todo el camino Eren hablaba de los entrenamientos, de lo estricto que era el entrenador Shadis y su admiración por jugadores que tenían en el equipo más tiempo que él. En especial por Reiner Braun. Incluso dedicaba un poco del camino a quejarse del _imbécil cara de caballo_ que cada día le parecía más insoportable.

Mikasa caminaba en silencio junto a él. Evitando hacer comentarios. Evitando portarse como "su madre" como él decía.  
¿Qué importaba que él solo se quejara y hablara de deportes? ¿Qué importaba si solo en extraña ocasión él le preguntara sobre su entrenamiento con las animadoras? ¿Qué importaba si él era la persona más despistada del mundo?  
Ella siempre le acompañaba. Serena, reflexiva y atenta a cada palabra. Ambos eran custodiados por el crepúsculo vespertino que bañaba la playa por donde pasaba el puente que los encaminaba desde los terrenos de alrededor de la escuela hasta el edificio departamental en el que vivían.

O al menos así era hasta hacía unos pocos días.

Eren regresaba a casa solo. Sin decir palabra. Avanzaba pesadamente y con deseos profundos de acabar de una vez.

El camino se volvía tortuoso cuando no se recorría en compañía.

Entonces llegó al puente. Avanzó tenazmente, dedicándose sólo a mirar al piso con distracción.

Fue entonces, casi a la mitad del puente, que se detuvo. Su mirada se elevó y giró hacia el mar. El graznido de las gaviotas insistente. Y él solo se recargó en la pequeña reja de protección que brindaba el puente y se quedó ahí, contemplando el océano. Pensando exactamente en nada. Dejando que la brisa refrescara sus mejillas y accediera a su pecho por medio de las mangas de su camiseta.

Un ambiente nostálgico. Colmado de recuerdos de cuando era niño. De cuando Carla Jaeger les traía a él y a Mikasa a jugar en la playa.

Y si _esto_ hubiese pasado años atrás, cuando su madre aún estaba con él ¿qué hubiera dicho al respecto?  
¿A caso no fue su madre quien le dijo que él debía de cuidar de Mikasa siempre?

–Eren.

Fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que le hizo pegar un respingo. Se giró y los ojos esmeralda se encontraron con los grises.  
Nervioso y tomado por sorpresa, dudó un momento antes de hablar.

–Hola…–respondió.

Avergonzada, miró hacia abajo como si el suelo fuese a esfumar su nerviosismo y avanzó lenta y vacilante hasta quedar junto a él.

–Terminaste de entrenar ya… ¿No?

–S-sí. Desde hace unos veinte minutos.

–Ah, claro…Si. Ya recuerdo que te he visto salir. –Una vez más, ocultó parcialmente su rostro tras la finura de su bufanda.

Pero ¿Cómo no iba saber si él ya había salido o no? Si tenían prácticamente el mismo horario de práctica. Si hasta hace poco más de una semana le acompañaba todos los días de regreso.

Eren solo asintió y regresó su mirada inquietada al mar.

Casi dos semanas de no hablarse y ¿solo se decían eso?

Se quedaron en silencio unos incómodos y largos segundos.

–Ayer…–fue la azabache la que rompió el silencio. – ¿Te quedaste tarde? Digo… aquí… ¿O en casa de Braun? ¿O estabas con...?

–No. –espetó él. Intuyendo lo que la chica pretendía decir. – No estaba con ella. No ayer.

–Oh.–contestó tímidamente– Pero… ¿otros días si?

 _Mierda._

De nuevo desvió su mirada y refunfuñó cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

–No, en realidad hace varios días que no la veo. Ella debe estar ocupada con sus asuntos… y yo con los míos.

–Claro… entiendo. Solo pensé que… quizás ella te ayudaba a estudiar francés.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Annie y no ella?_

–¿Eh? N-no… yo… no he estudiado nada.

No era bueno disimulando la incomodidad en su voz. ¿A dónde quería llegar ella? ¿Qué había pasado con esa rivalidad entre ambas? La Mikasa que él conocía ni siquiera podía pronunciar el nombre de la rubia sin hacer un mal gesto.

–¿Cómo supiste que me ha ido mal en Francés?

Como si fuese algo fuera de serie.

–Armin me dijo.  
–Ah, claro… sí. Debí suponerlo.

Y de nuevo se hizo el silencio. Ésta vez duró mucho más.  
Eren no podía decidirse entre hablar o solo esperar a que ella continuase. ¿Habría algo distinto en el ambiente? ¿por qué de pronto la presencia de Mikasa alteraba tanto al moreno? ¿Qué tenían sus ojos ese día que, al encontrarse con los de él, brillaron de forma irreconocible cuando los rayos de luz chocaron en ellos? Brillaban con impaciencia. El cabello azabache meciéndose en el viento y ocultando los irises de carbón.

 _Encantador_

¿Habían sido así siempre?

El muchacho, víctima de sus nervios, tragó saliva sonoramente.

Fue entonces que ambos intentaron romper el silencio, interrumpiéndose mutuamente.

–Oye Eren…  
–Tú…

Ambos callaron. Mikasa miró al piso una vez más.

¿Era eso un sonrojo? ¿Una sombra del sol?

–P-perdón…  
–No importa… fui yo el que te interrumpió.

Mikasa tardó unos segundos más en retomar la conversación.

–Deberías…No. – se interrumpió y corrigió a si misma. – Podrías, quizás, pedirle a Leonhardt que te ayude a estudiar francés. El enano no tiene misericordia por nadie.

 _¿Qué?_

–Con… ¿Annie? Ah… pues… ya pensaré en qué hacer. No creo que seamos tan cercanos… como para pedirle eso. ¿Sabes? En realidad, no la frecuento mucho. Ella me ha ayudado con algunas tareas y me ha hecho algunas llaves …y eso, pero yo no estoy seguro de que tengamos como una amistad muy...fuerte. Y creo que…

¿Por qué le estaba tratando de explicar?

–Ella te gusta. –interrumpió sin titubear. Sin inmutarse.

–¿Eh?

Pero si él nunca dijo eso.

Intentó calmar las aguas tanto como fuera posible.

–Es verdad que… Annie es linda, es _algo_ sexy, pero no creo que solo por eso…

No funcionó.

Y ahí la chica decidió que había escuchado suficiente. Más de lo que le hubiese gustado.  
Entonces dijo algo que, hasta hace una semana, hubiera podido apuntarlo en su lista de cosas que jamás diría.

–Sí. Quizás frecuentándola un poco más puedas llegar a lo que buscas con ella. Todo está en ti.

 _¿Qué demonios? ¿No se referirá a…?_

–¡N-no! Yo no… yo no pensaba en eso.

Pero la asiática ya había empezado a andar, alejándose con seguridad.  
Alejándose de él.

– ¡Hey! No ¡Mikasa! –quiso moverse. Quiso tomarla de la muñeca y acararle lo equivocada que estaba.  
Pero no pudo. No supo cómo.  
–Tengo muchas tareas pendientes. Voy a casa de Sasha a hacerlas.

Fuera eso verdad o no, Eren no le cuestionó.

La siguió con la mirada; se hacía cada vez más pequeña y lejana. Y finalmente la perdió cuando dio vuelta en la esquina. Sin girarse a verlo ni una sola vez.

Eren continuó solo el trayecto. Otra vez.

Eren no tenía planes para el fin de semana, pero no fue hasta el viernes en la noche que se dio cuenta de que Mikasa si los tenía.

¿A dónde iba a ella? ¿Con quién?  
–Voy con Jean. –dijo ella sin siquiera haber sido interrogada. El muchacho Jaeger no se molestó en ocultar su fastidio. Chasqueó la lengua y se mordió el labio inferior, cortando bruscamente la conversación y regresando su atención a la televisión.

¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué con Jean?  
Ah, claro, ahora son dos chicles. Esos dos definitivamente están saliendo.

 _Asqueroso._

Pero ¿Por qué ella pensaba que a él le importaba? ¿Debería de interesarle al castaño con quién sale su amiga? Eso ni siquiera es importante.

– ¿A dónde?

 _Idiota, ¿por qué preguntas? No es tu asunto._

–No lo sé. Quizás decidamos en el camino _._

 _¿Y si no se deciden por un buen lugar?_

 _¿Qué harán?_

 _¿Y si el imbécil de Jean quiere…?_

 _No, no, eso no. No pasaría nunca._

 _Es Mikasa._

Eren se limitó a exhalar pesadamente, y recostarse en el sofá mientras cambiaba arbitrariamente de canal, mostrando –¿fingiendo?– desinterés.  
 _  
_–Entonces diviértete. _  
_

La chica avanzó hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo mientras abría la cerradura.  
Vaciló un momento. Sus ojos fijos en el piso.  
Y se giró en dirección a la sala.  
–Eren…

Los ojos esmeralda se asomaron interrogantes por encima del respaldo del sofá.

Y ella apretó sus labios, pensando en qué decir ahora que tenía su atención.  
–Tú… puedes cenar lo que está en el microondas. Yo no creo comérmelo.  
–Ah… seguro. Sí.

Y se fue. El muchacho, resignado, regresó su atención al programa.

Las horas pasaban y Jaeger no se podía estar quieto.  
Miraba unos minutos la televisión y después echaba un vistazo al reloj de la cocina.  
Conforme el tiempo pasaba ésta acción se hacía más frecuente.

Vio un par de programas y una película. Nada interesante. Todo muy pesado y mediocre. Pero no se movió de ahí.

¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? ¿Cocinar? ¿Leer? ¿Ordenar su cuarto? ¿Clasificar sus calcetines por color? ¿MANUALIDADES? Nada de eso se le daba.

 _¿Qué estarán haciendo ellos?_

Ya se estaba quedando dormido (más por aburrimiento que por cansancio) cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta.  
Se levantó casi de un salto y limpió el sudor de su frente con la manga de su polera.

Mikasa entró por el umbral de la puerta con el teléfono entre su oído y hombro, cerrando tras de ella.

Solo se miraron un segundo. O menos. Y cada uno volvió a lo suyo.

Ella ni siquiera preguntó si había tomado su cena. Ella siguió atendiendo su llamada y se fue directamente a dormir. O lo que sea.  
Como si un alivio lo invadiese, solo apagó la televisión y se fue a dormir.  
Mikasa ya estaba en casa. Él ya estaba tranquilo.

Ella volvió a salir con Jean el domingo.  
En ésta ocasión, Eren ni siquiera le preguntó a dónde iba.  
Y aun cuando Eren lo dio todo por intentar estar despierto –¿La película era tan interesante? ¿O había otra razón? – él ya estaba dormido cuando ella llegó.  
Ese lunes en la mañana, como todos los días, recorrieron juntos el camino a la escuela.  
Ese trayecto era endemoniadamente incómodo desde que se distanciaron.  
Pero ese día más que nunca, Eren estaba dispuesto a evitar cualquier conversación con ella.

Apenas llegar a la escuela, se separaron y dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

Él, tan dispuesto a evitarla, no contaba con que el adorable y amado por todos entrenador Shadis citaría a sus jugadores en el gimnasio para entrenar.  
Y justo en la hora en que él no quería estar ahí. Por nada del mundo.

–¿Por qué Shadis cree que su vida personal es interés de todos? A nadie le importa si tiene una reunión a la hora del entrenamiento. –refunfuñó Connie mientras se ponía los calcetines.

Todos los chicos se quitaban y ponían camisetas y abrían y cerraban casilleros. Nadie se quejaba ya del acostumbrado olor a sudor que inundaba los vestidores de varones.  
Eren miraba con indisimulado desinterés a sus compañeros.  
–Está molesto porque iba a pasarse la hora holgazaneando en la piscina. –le informó Bertholdt a Eren.  
–¡Era mi jodida hora libre!  
–No lo era. Ibas a saltarte Química.  
–Nunca voy a Química. Para mi es hora libre.  
Eren sonrió parcialmente. Connie no iba a cambiar.

Tan pronto como entraron al gimnasio, vieron a Shadis sosteniendo el balón y discutiendo con la instructora Brzenska

–Vayan a sentarse y esperen. –les indicó con brusquedad a sus jugadores y volvió a dirigirse a la mujer. –Si no tomo ésta hora perderemos el entrenamiento de hoy.  
–¿A caso no tiene un horario asignado? –interrogó la instructora Brzenska. Sin titubear. Sus manos descansando en su cintura , indispuesta a ceder.  
–¡Tenemos reunión a esa hora! Usted está al tanto.  
–Por favor, no suba la voz.

Parecía que iba para largo.  
Después de todo era el horario para las animadoras. Ellos eran los intrusos.

Todos discutían sobre cualquier cosa. Cosas que no le importaban a Eren.  
Él se dedicó a observar a Shadis y a la instructora discutir por el espacio.  
Pero no pudo evitar girarse. Y ver a las chicas entrenar.

Todas concentradas y siguiendo órdenes de su capitana.  
Y no se podía negar que a Historia le quedaba bien ser capitana. Nadie como ella para un deporte así. Y había sido precisamente su papel en el equipo el que la colocó en la cúspide de la escuela entera: una pequeña reina para todos. Bien sabido era que cualquier evento escolar sería exitoso si participaba Historia Reiss.

Buscó entre las delgadas y escurridizas siluetas la de una introvertida asiática.  
Y encontró su melena oscura; justo detrás de la pequeña Historia.  
Y, Eren debía admitir que a Mikasa se le daba bastante bien.

 _Como todo en ésta vida.  
_  
Y ese pensamiento le hizo rodar los ojos con reproche.  
Asi es, una cosa más en la que Mikasa destaca sin esfuerzo agregada a la lista. Una larga y desagradable lista.  
Pero en ésta ocasión era diferente, tomado en cuenta que ella, en un inicio, ni siquiera tenía la más mínima intención de entrar al equipo.  
Y Eren recordó como la chica patata le imploraba a Mikasa que entrara con ella para "no estar sola en los entrenamientos por parejas" –eso, o será que Sasha tenía curiosidad de saber si sería capaz de convencer a la totalmente desinteresada asiática.  
Quién sabe. Pero vaya que se le daba bien.  
Se movía con una gracia que no mostraba en ningún otro momento. Su concentración era impugnable.

Eren no podía saber si ella se había percatado de su presencia.

 _Pensándolo bien… es mejor que no me vea._

La observó hacer sus estiramientos: ágil, ligera, flexible y serena.  
Observó la facilidad con la que su cintura se doblaba hacia un lado y hacia el otro.  
Sus rodillas se flexionaron y se sentó en el piso, estirándose hacia un lado y hacia el otro. Tocando las puntas de sus pies.  
Eren observó cómo sus manos recorrían por encima de sus largas piernas, tan pálidas y …  
¿Y qué más? ¿Qué más parecían esas piernas?

 _¿Suaves?_

Y el estruendoso pitido del silbato de Shadis estremeció a todos.

–Vamos a esperar a que las chicas terminen su baile, carnaval, _kermés_ o lo que sea. En media hora comenzamos la clase. ¡No quiero que ninguno de ustedes salga de aquí hasta que terminemos!

Y dicho esto se alejó enojado y lanzó el balón a una esquina.

No se hicieron esperar las quejas por parte de todo el equipo de baloncesto.  
Y Eren regresó su mirada a ella.  
¿En qué demonios había estado pensando?

La tranquilidad del moreno no duró más que unos minutos.  
Hasta que escuchó una voz desagradable y familiar.  
El idiota que había ocasionado toda su molestia de las últimas dos semanas iba entrando al gimnasio con su parvada de tontos.  
A decir verdad, el único de ese grupo que le caía bien era Bodt. Un chico que incluso era amigo de Armin.  
Mikasa miró al recién llegado. Su estoicismo no desapareció ni por un momento. Ni siquiera cuándo él levantó la mano y le saludó. Ella solo devolvió el saludo y siguió en lo suyo, tomando el bastón con listón amarillo que usarían en la rutina.

Eren pensó que todo estaría soportable mientras Jean no se acercara.  
Oh, miren, se sentó justo una fila arriba de él.  
Que afortunado.

El moreno no pudo evitar refunfuñar tan discreto como pudo. Ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada ni buscó hacerle pleito como normalmente hubiera hecho.

–Hey, Connie.  
– ¡Jean! ¿No tienes clase?

–Zakarius no vino a dar clase hoy. Debe estar pasándosela bien en la oficina del director.

– ¡Jean! –le reclamó Marco.  
– ¿Has notado que falta mucho últimamente? –preguntó Bertholdt.  
–Entonces se la deben pasar mucho más que bien.  
Y los muchachos rieron.  
Eren permaneció indiferente.  
¿Por qué a Jean le interesaba tanto mantener esa actitud de "chico malo"?  
Los ojos esmeralda habían visto caracterizaciones mejores de la mano del idiota que interpretó a Madonna en el festival del año pasado. Pocas personas que conocía eran tan patéticas como Jean.

O ¿era Jean el único?

¿Tan grande era su deseo de resaltar?

Con esa cara de pony pariendo cualquiera quisiera resaltar con la desesperación con la que Jean lo hacía.  
¿Cómo era que Mikasa simpatizaba con semejante…?

 _Mikasa…_

Moviendo su muñeca en círculos; el listón haciendo ondas por encima de su cabeza.  
Se desplaza a la derecha con una agilidad envidiable y el listón sigue cada movimiento ejecutado como si tuviese vida propia.  
Da una vuelta alrededor de ella misma y hace subir su listón muy alto, sin dejar de mover su muñeca y encerrándose a sí misma en los movimientos circulares de la franja amarilla alrededor de su cuerpo. Por último, un _pirouette_ muy sutil, con la espalda en el arco perfecto.  
Y vuelve a empezar.  
La observa fuerte, sin errores. Sin desconcentrarse. Totalmente espontánea y sin miedo.

Sus brazos fuertes y veloces, con un perfecto control.  
Mikasa estaba rompiendo con todo de nuevo. Llevándose el oro una vez más.  
Pero en esta ocasión Eren no estaba molesto.

Resultaba bastante placentero.

Pareciera que los dos adolescentes lo disfrutaban.

–¡Eh! ¡Mikasa!

Esa desagradable voz le interrumpió de nuevo.  
Los ojos grises inmediatamente rompieron su concentración y miraron en dirección a ambos chicos.  
Primero vio a Eren. Por una fracción de segundo. Y entonces encontró los ojos de Jean.

–¡Lo haces increíble!

Mikasa no tuvo tiempo de responder. Y el listón no había terminado de dar vueltas cuando ella notó que se le había enredado un poco en el brazo. Apenada, lo retiró.

– ¡Ackerman! Sin distracciones. –le reprimió Brzenska. No sin después mirar a Jean con desaprobación.  
–Mierda… miren lo que hice. –aunque Jean se mostraba arrepentido, su parvada de tontos no disimuló su diversión.  
–Jean, la distraes, contrólate. Podrás decirle lo que quieras tú sabes cuándo.  
Y Jean lo mandó a callar.  
Eren fingió no escuchar nada.

Jean se puso de pie, dispuesto a abandonar el gimnasio.

–Paren con eso. No era mi intención hacerla equivocarse.  
Y entonces empezó a avanzar por entre los asientos, seguido de sus lamebotas.

–Que mal genio trae. –comentó uno, poniéndose de pie.  
–Como si fuera un secreto del gobierno que se la tiró.

Y Eren sintió que un vidrio gigantesco se quebraba.

Pero parece que solo él lo oyó.

 _No… no puede ser…  
_  
Le costó mucho tan siquiera poder girar a mirarla de nuevo. Haciendo su rutina, ignorante del caos que había en Eren.  
Sentía su interior retorcerse de asco. Sentimientos agresivos y ardientes anidando en la boca de su estómago e invadiéndolo.

Arde. Todo ese asco y enojo arden. Queman las paredes de su estómago como si de ácido se tratase.  
Sus ojos perplejos y fijos en la figura danzante que ocasionaba todo ese malestar.  
Y esos listones, tan alegres y llenos de vida hace un momento, se tornaron agresivos y Eren se sintió asfixiar por ellos.  
Enredándose todos juntos alrededor suyo, encerrando sus brazos, cortando su respiración, tapando sus ojos: impidiéndole ver a esa atlética chica cuyos ojos se encontraron con los suyos hace unos minutos.  
Y el mismo día que salió con Jean.

Punzadas, punzadas por todas partes.  
Eren no pudo más.

Sentía que todos los órganos de su cuerpo se juntaron y salían por su boca en un involuntario quejido.  
Sentía su estómago implorar sacar más de todo ese asco contenido.  
Con cada espasmo producido por el vómito se inclinaba una vez más hacia la taza del inodoro. No dejaba de transpirar.

 _No… no… no es posible. No puede ser. Es Mikasa._

Era tan difícil de creer. Pero estaba muy claro.  
Pasar tanto tiempo con Jean, volver tan tarde…  
No mencionar a dónde irían, no contar como estuvo su cita…

Todo estaba claro. Y entre más lo pensaba, su estómago ardía más.  
Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Algo muy potente y violento que no cedía.  
Pero... ¿cómo podía ser?  
¿Por qué era tan importante?

¿Había escuchado algo así antes?  
Y recordó cuando Mikasa hizo una insinuación sobre la relación que él tenía con Annie.  
Y sin embargo, era ella…sí, ELLA, la que hacía eso con Jean.  
¿Cómo se atrevió?  
¿Creería ella que eran iguales?

Y recordó la noche en que Mikasa se fue tomando la mano de Jean. Apenas mirándolo de reojo.  
Todo era veinte veces más repulsivo que antes.

Esos ojos se encontraban con los de Jean.

Sus manos eran para él.

Ese cabello lo tocaba él.

Ese desgraciado había hecho…

 _No_

Y recordó su cintura flexionándose, sus piernas danzando, sus brazos inquietos y movimientos precisos.  
Todo, propiedad de Jean Kirschtein.

–¡No! –Y golpeó tan fuerte la puerta del cubículo que ésta tembló bruscamente y no se detuvo en un buen rato.  
El estruendo resonó en todo el baño.

No. No la iba a perdonar. Ni a ella, ni al pony.

* * *

Tardé una o dos noches en escribir este capítulo y unos diez meses en animarme a publicarlo.

Sumado a eso, este es mi primer fanfic escrito y publicado, por lo tanto, posiblemente encuentren 4,950 errores en el mismo c,: ahhh ¿qué se le puede hacer?

En el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho _**Smut**_ , porque la canción original es bastante sensual de por sí. Así que preparen sus no tan castos ojos.

Tengo pensado que esto se convierta en un Two-shot. Si llegamos a las dos vistas y media subiré la continuación, y si no, pues inferiremos que Mikasa y Jean se casaron y Eren murió de pena, así que sí: cambiar el destino fatídico de Eren está en sus manos (?)

 _ **DidNothingWrong**_


End file.
